Charmed To Meet You
by alecsgrl
Summary: It's the (original w/Prue) Halliwell's meets X-Files to fight some evil


From: Scully854@aol.com 

A.k.a Alec'sgrl

Date: Sun, 15 Aug 1999 18:06:41 EDT Subject: my fanfic Source: direct Title:"Charmed to meet You" Author: Scully854@aol.com Email:see above Rating:pg-13 Classification: A Charmed/X-Files crossover Disclaimer: Charmed and it's characters, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe (wonderfully portrayed by Shannen, Alyssa, and Holly) belong to Aaron Spelling productions. Scully and Mulder are the creations of Chris Carter and 1013 productions. No copyright infringement is intended. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Anne, Jenn, the Tiearon, Juli, Johanna's Café, and Michelle's are all my creations. Summary:Mulder and Scully go to California to solve a murder and are helped by the Charmed Ones. Dedications: To my mom, who edited my story and also to the best grandma(mine!) And to all the XF fans out there, including Jenn. Thanx: All my friends, especially Linda. Thanx to dad, Doug and Audrey, Matthew G., Cat, Sonia, and Juli.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

" Charmed to Meet You" 

He watched, waited, lusted for food. And then there she was. She had a great spiritual strength. She was perfect. Anne Tanenin; a young, blond girl swept up the floor at Johanna's O'Connells', a small café. Finally, time to close up shop; she thought. She closed up and was locking the doors from the outside when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me miss," he said. "I'm sorry, we're closed. " "Oh, but miss, may I use your phone real quick? My car broke down. Please miss? It'll only take a second." Anne sighed. "Yeah, ok. Hold on." She opened the door and let the man in. "Here's the phone." "That won't be necessary." He grabbed her from behind and pushed her against the wall. "Hey! What the hell!!" Before she could say another word, he put his hand over her heart, and took away her soul, her living breath. No one heard her screams. She fell to the floor, dead. "Thanks," he said, and left. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day FBI office Washington, D.C. 

"Hey, Scully, we got a case." "What is it this time Mulder?" "Last night, at about 1AM, police found the body of Anne Tanenin, a young girl, in San Francisco, CA. She was found at her place of work, Johanna's Café. The exact cause of death is unknown, but there's a big scar on her chest, forming a hand print. Almost as if she was scorched solely with someone's hand." "Impossible," Scully said. "Wait, there's more. She was dead only a few hours, since her boss said she saw her at the Café at about 10pm. " "Ok-but this is an X-File because?" "Because, every year, 10 women have been found dead in San Francisco during this week, the week of October 21-31. Witnesses say a man actually puts his hand on the victims' chests, taking away their lives. Oh, and all of the victims seem to be witches." "So, I guess we're off to San Francisco then?" "You bet. We leave in an hour. " "Well, at least I can finally get that tan, " Scully replied. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

At the same time in San Francisco, California 

Prudence Halliwell, better known as Prue to her loved ones, finished setting up that night's auctions. Prue ran a comb through her raven hair. She was in her 20's, and work was important, but it was 5pm, and she was starving. She had to have something to eat. She checked her wallet- she thought as she looked into her empty wallet. She gathered her things and left. Once there, Prue started to take $30 from the ATM when someone grabbed her from behind. She cried out as the man turned her around before she had time to react. He put his hand to her chest and she could feel her life slowly slipping away. Then the man froze. "Prue! Prue-thank God!! We have to run, " said Piper, her sister, a thin girl with long brown hair and a small face. The two girls' other sister Phoebe was right next to Piper. Phoebe, a 20 something with short, beautifully cut brown hair and blue eyes said, "Come on! " in a very insisting tone. Just then, the man came to life, but the eldest sister, Prue, was ready. She sent him flying with her power of telekineses. "Let's go," she said. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ 

3pm central time San Francisco, CA

Mulder and Scully arrived at their hotel. "Well, here we are Scully. There is one thing, only one room was left. We have to share." "Mulder, you can sleep on the couch." "Scully, relax. There's two beds. Although, we could always push them together Scully-" "Keep dreamin', Mulder," She said. Once they were unpacked they had some lunch at a sandwich shoppe. When they were done it was around 5pm. They both paid the bill and we're going to go check out the crime scene. However, Mulder said, "Scully, I'm out of cash. Come with me to the ATM?" "Sure I need some cash too." They headed down to the ATM when they heard a woman scream. They ran faster. However, when they got to the ATM, they stopped. There had been a man attacking the woman, but he seemed to be frozen to the spot. They then witnessed the man literally go flying. They were shocked. Luckily, the Charmed ones didn't see them. "Scully-did you see-" "Yup, I did.. but I'm not sure what happened..." "Let's follow 'em Scully." "K." They followed the three women to their home and waited until the girls went inside. #################################################################### Charmed Charmed One's home 

"Wow, that was close," Prue said. "What was that thing?" "I dunno," Phoebe said. "Book of Shadows?" the youngest, Phoebe inquired. "Yup," the other two Charmed Ones replied. But then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Prue said. The other girls followed. Prue opened the door. "Can I help you?" Prue asked. Mulder and Scully opened the door. Scully whipped out her badge. "I'm Agent Sully," she said, "and this is Agent Mulder," she said, gesturing to Mulder. She said, " We'd like to speak to you. May we come in?" Prue started to open the door, when Phoebe stopped her. "Do you have a warrant?" Phoebe asked with a stern tone. "No, but-" "Then, no," Phoebe snapped. "You can ask us here." "Ok,"Mulder said. "Agent Scully and I saw you at the ATM. A man was attacking you, but somehow he froze, and you (points to Prue), seemed to send him flying with a wave of your hand!" The girls looked shocked, but Phoebe took control. "I'm sorry, I think you must have us mistaken with some other women. I have no idea what you're talking about. Do you girls," she asked, looking at her sisters for a reply. They shook their heads. "Ok then, goodbye," Phoebe said. "Wow, that was close, what if they come back?" Piper asked, terrified. "They have no evidence, and anyway, we did nothing wrong. What, are they going to accuse us of defending ourselves? We didn't hurt anyone, and besides no one will believe their far out story." Prue gained a look of confidence, saying, " Phoebe is right. But there's no time for this, to the Book of Shadows!" The girls went upstairs to the attic, where the Book of Shadows lay. "Ok, let's have a look, " Piper said. As soon as they opened the book, it fell to the page they needed. "That's him," Prue said, looking down at a picture of their attacker. He was a hideous man, with a black bumps on his head. He had no eyes, the sockets missing. Dressed all in black, you could see ugly long fingernails poking out from his sleeves. "Yes, it's him, and eww, he is soo gross," Piper said. "It says he's the Tiearon. He sucks the breath, life force, or soul from witches. Only witches have the power he needs. He comes out once a year, for the week leading to October 31st, when he goes back into hibernation. He takes the soul by placing his hand over their hearts, leaving a burnt print." "Ok, but how do we stop this really gross thing?" Piper asked with a disgusted face. "Well, Prue responded, says here we have to destroy his medallion. He never takes it off his neck, since it keeps him alive. After he takes a witches' soul, it stays in the medallion. If we destroy the medallion, he will die and the souls he took can finally go to rest." "Ok, what now?" Piper asked. "Well," Phoebe began, but was cut off by the doorbell. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

same time outside Halliwell (Charmed Ones') home 

Mulder and Scully headed for their car. "Let's just forget about it," Scully suggested, exhausted. "They committed no crime. Besides, I'm not sure what we saw was the man freezing himself in shock, maybe a heart attack was the cause, and then he simply tripped over himself." Mulder looked shocked. "Scully," he said, " After all we've seen, how can you just keep denying what you saw. Oh forget it, elephants could fly and you'd think someone threw them out a window." "Whatever, Mulder. Let's just go." "No way Scully. We're getting to the bottom of this." "How?" "We go back to the Kurtz bank, where the ATM was. We go inside, saying we're looking for a suspect in Anne's murder, and we think the suspect used the ATM. We can ask for the surveillance cameras for around 5pm today. Anyway, I think those 3 girls can tell us all about the girl's murder. They know something we don't, and once we have that tape, they won't be able to deny what we saw." "Good plan," Scully said, "Let's go." They entered the Kurtz bank. They walked up to the front desk, where a young woman with a name tag reading "Jenn" was working. She was probably about 22 and had long, flowing dark blonde hair. Her eyes were like blue gems. "Excuse me, Jenn?" Scully said. "Yes," Jenn replied. "We're Agents Mulder and Scully from the FBI," Mulder said. They flashed their badges. Mulder continued," We'd like to borrow all of your surviellance tapes from today by the ATM. We've been assigned to the murder of Anne Tanenin, and we believe our suspect used your ATM today." "Sure," Jenn replied politely. She got the tapes for Mulder and Scully. They took them back to the hotel and spent a while reviewing them. Finally, they came to the one with the Charmed Ones on it. They headed for the girls' home with the tape. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Back at the Halliwells' 

At the time when the doorbell had rung Prue answered the door with Piper and Pheobe and Piper close behind. Pheobe said, " You again? Warrant this time?" "No," Mulder said, "But we have something even better- PROOF. Tapes from the ATM at the Kurtz bank-where it all went down." The girls were shocked. "Look don't worry," Scully said, "You're not in any trouble. In fact, we will conviently "lose" this tape if you agree to explain what's on it." Mulder then said, "We're trying to solve the murder of a girl named Anne Tanenin, and we believe the man who killed her may have attacked her. Please help us?" Scully pleaded. "Ok, now your turn," Scully said. "Ok," Pheobe sighed, "I'm Pheobe, and these are my sisters, Prue and Piper. " "We're-" she hesitated. Prue finished for her. "We're witches. The three of us are called the Charmed Ones, descendants of a long line of powerful witches." They went on to explain how Prue, the oldest, had the power to move things telekinetically; the middle child, Piper, could freeze all but witches; and Pheobe had premonitions. They then explained how they knew Prue was going to be attacked, what it did, and how to stop it. "Wow," Mulder said, in awe of it all. "Assuming what you say is true," Scully said, "how do we find it?" "That's the thing. We're not sure," Pheobe said. Just then Pheobe froze and they all stopped. "You ok?" Scully asked. "Yes," Pheobe replied, "I had a premonition of another girl being attacked. I saw a poster by her that said on Monday famous author Juli Black will be here to sign books. But I couldn't see where." "Wait!" Piper said with great excitement. "It's at Michelle's, that bookstore two blocks down. I was there yesterday and I saw the sign. " Ok," Scully said," then I guess we're off to Michelle's?" "Yup," the Halliwells replied. "I'll drive,"Scully said. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

5 minutes later @ Michelle's 

"We're here," Scully said. They all exited the car. "But it's closed," Mulder said, frustrated. "Perfect- no witnesses," Prue said, relieved. They walked up to the front door. There was a girl inside sweeping up. "That's her!" Pheobe exclaimed. "You guys knock, flash badges to get us in, " Pheobe said. "Ok," Scully said. They knocked and the girl opened the door. She was probably 16, and had short ash-brown hair with green eyes. "I'm sorry, we're closed." Her nametag said Sonia Carter. "Agents Mulder and Scully from the FBI, " Scully said, "May we come in? We have reason to believe you may be in danger." "Sure," Sonia said. As they began to go inside, out of nowhere, the man, a.k.a. the Tiearon, pushed in past them. "It's him!" Mulder shouted. (They we all inside now). "Freeze!" Scully said, and aimed her gun at the man. However, the man knocked her down with a wave of his hand. "You ok Scully?" Mulder asked as he helped her up. "Ya, thanks. " The man looked at Mulder and once again waved his hand, sending Mulder to the floor. Before anyone else could move, Piper froze the man. She ran to the man and took his medallion. This caused everyone to freeze except well, the witches. The girl, Sonia, came out from the corner she was hiding in. "Woh, this is too much!" she screamed, and ran out the door. "Oh well, at least we saved her, " Prue said. She sent him flying into the wall with her powers. Then, Piper grabbed a heavy book and smashed the medallion. Souls flew out of it, flying off to their final rest. And then, screaming in agony, the man combusted, and all that was left was his ashes. "Wow-that was amazing, "Scully said. "Thanks." the girls replied in unison. "Let's go," Piper said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Back at the Halliwell's 

"So, do you think the demon killed that Anne girl?" Piper asked. "Sure fits our description. It must have been him," Mulder replied. "What are you going to tell your boss?" Piper asked nervously. "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with us, right Scully?" "Absolutely Mulder," Scully replied. "We'll just say it's unsolved," Mulder said. "Thanks for your help girls, " Scully said, "I must admit, you do have some kind of powers-though I can't explain them" Mulder almost fainted. "Scully, you admitted to believing!" "Oh Mulder be quiet. Let's go. Bye girls." 

(..)(..)(..)(..)(..)

Once M&S left the house

"So what now Mulder?" "Well, we could try putting those two beds together and see what happens.." "Mulder, you never give up, do you?" Scully said, although she could barely suppress her smile. "Nope," he replied. (..) THE END:):):):)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I hope you enjoyed my story. If you like this story, please check out my other story at stories from around the net at Jenn's Fanfic page. It's called the stake. Thanks to Juli for creating the name the stake. oh, and PLEASE send your comments my way at Scully854@aol.com. 


End file.
